


New Text Document.txt

by jouyato



Series: poems written on notepad [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, some pretentious ass content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: super short poem talking abt art





	New Text Document.txt

Maybe That's Just Not You

Step, turn, turn, step, step,  
Dozens flee the scene as I wave the fire their direction.

I hate poetry, it's always so pretentious.  
Baudelaire wasn't my thing, nor Mallarme,  
I bite my tongue so I no longer have to speak but it was an accident.

Ravel's music always brings me joy.  
He sounds barely distinct from Debussy.  
I am a storm raging from the other side- otros, otros, otros;

A veces en la noche, I spin, I spin, I spin- yo me revuelvo!!  
Poetry read off another tongue, I think of you,  
of the way your passion led me back against a wall.

Quiet sounds echo before a piercing tune haunts them awake.

It rises and I tremble in fear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like baudelaire's be drunk, it's my favourite french poem i think.
> 
> baudelaire and mallarme were just too 19th century for me i think.
> 
> the spanish are from alfonso damaso's hijos de la ira. the poems on that collection are really good i recommend it v much. insomnia is v g o o d
> 
> anyways thats all. pls check out ravel's music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xrgsm3-0aww (menuet sur le nom d'haydn. it's like two minutes long pls listen to it lmao)


End file.
